


Calm in the Storm

by shopgirl152



Series: Different Perspectives [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Across the 2nd Dimension, Anger, Comfort, Drama, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, across the second dimension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amidst the chaos of the Normbots chasing them, admidst his brother's shock and hurt upon discovering their pet is a secret agent, Ferb is the calm in the storm. The one who can keep his family together and calm everyone down. one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm in the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue taken directly from the Phineas and Ferb wiki; I do not own Phineas and Ferb. It is the property of Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

Perry was a secret agent. Known as Agent P apparently. In retrospect, it did kind of make sense. All the times their pet wandered off during the day to who knows where, only to come back in the late afternoons looking tired.

Somedays the platypus looked so tired that he appeared to collapse onto his bed. When you spent most of the day fighting a maniacal pharmacist, it would make anyone tired.

So while he was a little surprised to learn that his pet was leading a double life, it didn't really phase him. So Perry went and fought evil; so he was gone most of the day; so he had kept this secret from them for five years. If he had kept his secret this long, he obviously had a good reason for doing so.

He could accept it. Phineas, on the other hand, was having a tough time of it. And not under the best circumstances either. At the moment, Perry had them by the hand, zig-zagging and dodging robots in the lair of the Second Dimension pharmacist.

"So not only have you been leading a double life this whole time, but you sat there and let us help an evil scientist open an evil portal into an evil dimension and you did nothing to stop us?!" Phineas yelled over the din of crashing metal and chaos.

He tried to point out the obvious. "Well, he did pee on the couch."

Phineas ignored him, to angry and hurt to listen. "No, no, that wasn't enough! That's when you should've put on your little hat. Not now, after we've gone forward into this mess!"

"Oh for badness sake. You can hash all this out in prison."

_Prison_?

Before he could fully process the word, the window underneath them gave way, causing the three of them to fall down down down...

\----------------------------------------------------------

After shaking off the Normbots, he followed Phineas and Perry, the three of them hiding behind a dumpster in a back alley.

He could see his brother was still distressed over the news and he knew that Phineas yelling at Perry wasn't going to help anybody. In an effort to calm him down, he put a hand on Phineas' shoulder.

His brother instantly calmed down. He could almost hear the deep breath. "You're right Ferb. We have to concentrate on the task at hand. We need to get back to our dimension and I don't even know where to start!" He held up the remote. "The remote! That's right!"

As Phineas shook the device against his palm, trying to make it work, Ferb glanced over at Agent P, smiling sympathetically.

_It's okay you're a Secret Agent_ , he thought _. I'm not angry. And Phineas won't stay angry. We both know that._

The platypus met his eyes, giving him a tiny smile of gratitude.

"Well, that didn't work." Phineas looked around, his eyes lighting up. "I know! Let's find us!"

He started to follow his brother, only to practically bump into him as Phineas peeked around the dumpster, looking down at Perry. "I just realized something; you could have been cleaning your litterbox this whole time! Oh, we are not done with this conversation!"

Ferb watched as Phineas took off, putting a hand on Perry's shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "It'll be over soon." His hand was squeezed in response, Perry holding it for a moment before letting go.

Perry would be fine. They all would.


End file.
